


Ballad of the Bored

by amoama



Category: Bluestone 42 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Day 2019, F/M, Prompt: bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Bird thinking about Nick a bit. ;)





	Ballad of the Bored

It’s ye old ballad of the bored, Bird tells herself. They’re just stuck in a tiny army FOB, in a vast unfriendly landscape, bored off their tits with the odd bit of insane stress thrown in. And Nick is an idiot, an unmitigated tosser who occasionally does stupidly heroic bomb-disposal things because that’s “his job”. He’s a poshtwat bag of wind who slept with her and then had a violently British meltdown where he couldn’t complete full sentences or look her in the eye then defaulted to pretending it never happened. She’s bored. That’s why she’s still thinking about it.


End file.
